


All I can do for you

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canon Disabled Character, Drug Use, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz is tired and needy and it's David who gets to take care of him for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I can do for you

“What’s up? You sounded pretty- seri- Master, are you okay?” David steps inside the cabin, closes the door with a click. That worried dumb face. The same face that blurs in Kaz’s eyes now. Anymore and he’d be blind. Couldn’t look at David’s face. 

“Let’s- s’ fuck, let’s fuck, David,” Kaz murmurs, words stumbling all over themselves, just as he stumbles forward to grab David’s scarf and kiss him sloppily, barely remembering to aim for his open mouth. David blinks, grabs his wrists. 

“Have you smoked something, your face is so flushed,” David says, gentle, gentle and not at all like someone else years and years and lifetimes ago. No. David would never be like that one. Never. Kaz groans, sheds David of his scarf and of his jacket while David tries to toe off his boots. David’s fingers, when they appear out of his gloves, are cold. 

“Maybe,” Kaz slurs and wraps himself around David, nuzzles the side of his neck and inhales. He knows he must smell awful himself, cloud of whatever he’d been smoking all day clinging to his ratty t-shirt and hurting his eyes. 

“Let’s fuck, kiddo,” Kaz bites down on David’s neck, awkwardly palms at his crotch and seems to grow increasingly frustrated when nothing happens. David wets his lips, utterly confused but still taking the initiative to grab Kaz’s hands and keep them away from his nether regions. 

“Maybe you should lay down, Master,” David says. Always so careful. It gets hard to remember the killer he’s supposed to be when he looks like that, a frown marring his smooth, boyishly handsome features. Is this what Big Boss looked like when he was young? 

Kaz shakes his head but takes a step back to let David shed the rest of his outer clothes and stop bringing snow into the cabin. Kaz’s bare toes curl against the coldness of the floor. He might be wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt but he might just as well be naked. 

“Are you disobeying your master, kid?” Kaz grunts when David doesn’t touch him, wrinkles his nose when Kaz tries to catch his eye, catch his hands. 

“Never,” David says, voice low and finally, finally his fingers wrap around Kaz’s wrist. 

“But you don’t look so good,” David continues, reaching to kiss Kaz on the cheek, on the corner of his twisted, cold mouth. 

“I’d look better fucking you,” Kaz slurs, whiskey on his breath and that odd, sweet smoke on his skin. David flushes now, kissing him on the mouth and not resisting when Kaz’s calloused, rough fingers brush his throat. The kiss remains almost sickly sweet and slow, Kaz nipping impatiently at David’s lips and David finding himself smiling, just a bit. The worry doesn’t recede, not with the way Kaz keeps tugging at his belt, wanting it open. 

“I could.. blow you,” David says, wets his lips again. His hands are cupping his master’s face, thumbs gently pressing against the lines that show all the burdens of Kaz’s heavy past. He’s glad Kaz had forgotten his glasses somewhere for now the beautiful hazy blue concentrates on him, undisturbed. 

“Let’s go to bed, David,” Kaz murmurs. His voice is hoarse. He rarely uses David’s name, often resorting to demeaning nicknames so David always knows it’s serious and it’s no time for games. Just the one thing that connects them the most- sex. 

David doesn’t ask and Kaz doesn’t speak as they go to Kaz’s spacious bedroom and lay down on the unmade sheets, hands on each other and kissing continuing as it did just a moment ago; slow, sensual. Kaz’s hands are impatient, his tongue hot and David’s hard before he can blink twice but the odd look on his Master’s face doesn’t leave him alone. Perhaps it’s not the time for hurrying. 

“Do you- want to take these off?” David breathes, slipping lower to kiss Kaz’s stomach, pulling up his shirt as he does. He loves the goosebumps that his gentle touches bring up, the line of fair hair leading down to Kaz’s cock that he knows intimately. 

“Yeah,” Kaz grunts and raises his hips so David can pull off his sweats. David does, obedient as he is and settles himself properly between his Master’s legs, pressing his forehead against his stomach. Kaz’s hands are hard on his hair. 

“David, you’re wasting time,” comes Kaz’s voice as he gives David’s head a push. But David can be stubborn if he wants and instead he grabs Kaz’s prosthetic hand and promptly sucks three of its fingers in his mouth, smiling at the hitch of breath.

“You want some?” Kaz speaks then once he has his hand free once more, reaching for something. David pushes his shirt all the way to his armpits and mouths at his nipples, the small dark buds hard amidst the fair hair on Kaz’s chest. 

“Want what?” David murmurs and looks up to see Kaz lighting a joint. It wouldn’t be the first time they had done drugs but it’s the first time David feels like it’s too much, that his Master had fallen on his memories again and it had made him retreat to his shell. David tugs his own pants over his ass and sets his cock free before climbing upwards to meet Kaz’s mouth, then retreating to let him inhale smoke. David’s cock twitches as he parts his wet lips to accept the thick grey smoke into his own mouth, breathing in. 

“Good boy,” Kaz purrs, pushes up with his hips so their erections touch. David groans, shifts so they press against each other. More smoke is inhaled and exhaled, David breathing in and closing his eyes as warmth spreads through him. And again Kaz calls him a good boy, says he appreciates how good and obedient David is with him. 

“There’s someone you remind me of ,” Kaz murmurs, strokes his cheek. David rolls his hips, almost forgetting what they’re here for in the first place. They both groan, bodies shivering pleasantly. David takes the joint and inhales a puff of smoke himself, setting it free instead of giving it back to his Master. Kaz huffs, his hands finding David’s throat, fingers curling around it. His thumbs brush David’s Adam’s apple as it pops when he swallows hard. David keeps up with the rolling movements, eager to be the one on top for once. Kaz retaliates by shifting until he’s able to reach David’s ass and give it a few loud spanks. David grunts and nearly drops the joint, giving it back to his Master. 

They continue making out and grinding against each other, Kaz swallowing each of David’s groans, David eager to drive away the odd sadness of his Master. The brush and slide and friction of their cocks is not enough though and soon David has gone back to his original task, his hands on Kaz’s bony hipbones and his mouth on Kaz’s cock. 

“You’re so cute, David,” Kaz murmurs, smoking his joint and exhaling, eyes closed. “So eager to please.” 

“I admire you, Master,” David says, the words ridiculous when in a blink of an eye his mouth is full of leaking cock, thin trail of semen sliding down his chin. He takes his time with grabbing the base and lubing up his hands with the tube that Kaz so generously tosses him. He takes his time licking and kissing, in sucking the tip, tonguing the slit just the way he knows Kaz likes it. David glances up a few times but there’s no movement from Kaz, other than his prosthetic hand caressing his own chest.

“Master, can I try something?” David nuzzles Kaz’s inner thigh, nibbling gently on the veins that run close to the surface of the skin.

“Mmmm,” humms Kaz, stumping the joint on his tiny night table. David glances up again and takes that as a yes, his hands under Kaz’s knees, his mouth on the underside of Kaz’s balls, heavy with arousal. Only a few times he’s gotten to do it but Kaz clearly prefers to be the one doing it himself as it always leads to the wildest, most furious thrusts. 

“David, Dave,” Kaz grunts when David gently pushes his knees up, bending him. 

“I want to taste you, Master,” David says, his teeth grazing Kaz’s buttocks as he pushes his face between them, tongue reaching the puckered entrance. Whatever had been in the sweet, sweet smoke he had inhaled had made him lightheaded, had made such heat settle deep in his belly. It had made all of his senses oversensitive, the scent of his Master’s arousal making his own cock drip between his legs. So David wraps his arms around Kaz’s thighs and tongues his hole, breath running in short, ragged gasps. He mimicks what Kaz usually does and it seems to work as Kaz starts to squirm and let out ragged, shivery moans.

“Fuck, kid-” Kaz groans as David tongue-fucks him, sloppy in his eagerness but clearly not intending to stop anytime soon. Even worse it gets when David manouevers his fingers around Kaz’s cock to start pulling at it, tugging at it. 

“Baby, David, come up- nh, for air,” Kaz manages, reaching for David’s hand to tug at it. David looks even more disheveled than Kaz feels when he does resurface, his lips red and swollen, his nipples hard through his thin shirt. Kaz moans when David bites a nipple, his fingers replacing his mouth in his ass. 

“I want to fuck you, Master,” David says, his voice low and dangerous, this Terrible Child leaking his own pre-cum on Kaz’s stomach. 

“’s fine,” Kaz says, his voice even more intelligible, his words even more slurred. His body is twitching, his armpits and neck gathering sweat. A fourth fingers joins the others in his ass and Kaz jerks, nods when David doesn’t move immediately, instead choosing to pull at his own cock judging by his ragged breathing and the wet sounds. 

“You should, should put your hands on my throat while you’re at it,” Kaz slurs and blinks, getting up on his elbows when David’s breath hitches. The kid is truly hung like a horse and coupled with that open-mouthed, wanton expression, Kaz wants to keep him chained and locked up for good. 

“Yes,” David breathes and pushes in, in, in without a warning, his cock by far bigger than any amount of his fingers. He does murmur his apologicies though, even goes as far as to kiss Kaz’s mouth like they were a pair of normal lovers, like there was nothing immoral about what they were doing. 

“Yes,” David breathes as he slides in, stretching Kaz until Kaz burns from the inside out and drags David down for an impatient kiss, forcing his lips open to make way for his tongue. Kaz moans when David, dear, obedient David wraps his fingers around Kaz’s throat and squeezes, while his powerful hips move, pushing that cock as deep as it goes and then back again, then back in until Kaz has thrown his head back and forgotten everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> no i didn't proof-read or anything i'm too tired for it


End file.
